


Extermin-ate

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Incest, Infection, Jello, M/M, Snuff, Transformation, Virus, Vore, chewing, epidemic, jelly - Freeform, outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: A teenager collects his younger brother from school during an alien viral outbreak that turns the earths children into tasty Jello while the adults become hungry, ravenous and crazy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Extermin-ate

"Jello?" Asked Liam with a look of disbelief at his eleven year old brother and his two freaked out friends. The 16 year old had just arrived at the usual pick up point behind the school when three young boys dressed in casual t-shirts and baggy shorts ran up to the car.

"YES LIKE TOTALLY MADE OF STRAWBERRY JELLO" Shouted Will looking to his friends Zack and Seth for support.

All three boys then together spurted incoherent sentences of which Liam could only make out a few words.

"Wow, wow, hold on", Sighed Liam, "So you dweebs are saying that the teachers today just like, started grabbing your school chums and began....err....to eat them?"

"Yes Yes!" Screamed the boys in unison.

"And that instead of blood and guts your friends were made of...... Jello?" Continued Liam with an expression of disbelief.

"You have to believe us Liam" Shouted Will desperately.

"There was this huge flash of light out the window!" Piped up Seth, flicking his dark fridge from his green eyes.

"And thats when it all started!" Added Zak adjusting his pokemon cap up so Liam could see the fear in his bright blue eyes. 

Liam suddenly remembered that there was a strange flash of light earlier that day but he had pushed it aside in his mind during class. To busy eyeing up the ass of the boy sitting in front of him.

Perhaps there was some truth to the boys crazy story, maybe they had simply let their imagination run free with the strange wether event thought Liam. Will was a bright kid, average hight for his age sharing the same blonde skater mop of hair as his own. In many ways Will was simply a mini version of Liam but without the muscularity of teenhood. 

Seth was slightly taller than Will but his skinny body and long neck made him seem a lot taller thanks friends. His dark hair straight and not quite shoulder length. He was the smart kid of the group in the top of his class and didn't usually partake in the other hijinx.

Then there was Zak, not overly fat, just a bit chubby especially compared to the other two boys. His blonde hair stuck out the back of his cap. It wasn’t like him to be so freaked out.

Liam put his hands on his little brothers boney shoulders and gently comforted the boy.

"Hey Bro i'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for the flash," Said Liam turning to the other two boys, "No need to get carried away with crazy shit about teachers eating students, so lets just calm the fuck down guys"

Suddenly the door to the back of the school crashed open and a boy about thirteen came running out in desperation, tripping over and landing on his side. His black T-shirt was partly town revealing his pale chest, while only being clad in grey boxer shorts and barefoot.

"What the fuck?" Whispered Liam to his brother as all four watched as six adults came running out after the boy.

"Help, NOO, HELP!", screamed the boy as they descended on him grabbing his clothes and tearing them from his lithe body.

Liam watched in shock as the crazed lust driven men and woman pinned down the boys flailing limbs before moving in and biting. Instead of blood and flesh, the hungry adults tore into what appeared to be a red jello, and instead of screaming in pain the thirteen year old moaned in a sort of ecstasy.

"Jello?" Whispered Liam in confusion,"Where's his bones, his heart, and other stuff?"

The adults groaned and moaned as they gorged on the boys jello body. The boy himself had become aroused as all the man handling combined with the mouths and lips slurping and biting into his body caused the youth to reach an orgasmic bliss spurting teen cum all over the place before fading into unconsciousness. 

"He's made of Jello," Said Liam turning to his brother and two best friends, "Your teachers just eat a kid, made of Jello, what the fuck is going on?"

Liam’s words caught the attention of the feasting adults and they all looked up at the group gathered by the old beat up car.

"Oh Shit, Oh SHIT", cried Seth as Zak joined him in pushing Liam and Will towards the car, "We gotta go, we gotta go now!"

The Teachers jumped to their feet and dashed towards the car as Liam jumped sliding across the bonnet, while the three younger boys piled into the back seats slamming the door behind them. Liam quickly locked the doors before attempting to turn the ignition. By this point the teachers where at the car and banging on the windows with hungry salivating eyes. Some still had strawberry Jello dripping from their mouths.

"Why arn’t we moving yet!?" Shouted Will hugging onto his two friends tight.

"Stupid fucking piece of junk!" Fumed Liam through gritted Teeth, "IM TRYING OK IM TRYING!"

The glass on the left rear door smashed and before he knew it Seth was being pulled by his shirt out the window by three pairs of arms.

“DON'T LET THEM EAT ME, DON’T LET THEM EAT ME" Cried Seth as his light blue shirt ripped between the grabbing hands.

Zak and Will reached to hold their friend with them in the car by grabbing his shorts but with Seth now half out the broken window the Teachers started to tuck in to the boy. Biting into Seth’s little body to reveal the boy also made of Strawberry Jello. Each bite elicited a moan of pleasure from Seth as they bit into his arms, chewed his fingers and licked over his belly, biting chunks out of him. Soon the car was filled with the sweet sent of Jello while Zak and Will watched in dismay as their friends skinny hips were pulled from the blue shorts and underwear they were desperately held on to. Seth’s little smooth cock bounced free slapping against his smooth pubic mound before disappearing out the window followed by his legs then sport sandal covered little feet. 

"NO SETH!!!!" Screamed Will attempting to climb out the window to save his friend but held back by Zak.

"WILL DON’T!" Shouted Liam opening the car door hard knocking a teacher to the ground.

Will and Zak watched from inside the car as Seth was held between five hungry men and women as the clawed and caressed his wriggling body. A look of bliss quickly grew on his face as his stiff little cock twitched and spurted a single glob of watery cum. He then appeared to relax with a deep sigh and drifted unconscious at which point a teacher took the boys cock in his mouth and bit while another adults jaws surrounded the juicy ball sack, pulling them away from the jello body.

Will was in total shock seeing his friends most private parts being feasted on like a Sunday desert and felt his own cock twitch in his boxer shorts.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Shouted Liam pulling Will out the car to join him and Zak by the road, "Come on, run, COME ON!"

The Three boys left the car and ran down the street. The Teachers still feasting on what was left of Seth’s jello body.

The unidentified object had moved into earth orbit so suddenly and without detection that no one had a chance. Using an advanced beam that flashed over the earth the invaders simply changed the DNA of everyone who had not yet reached maturity while altering the minds of anyone over a certain age. The result was that mature humans turned on their young with lust filled hunger and with the physicality of the young altered to that of Jello it could not be easier for the human race to devour their future.

All the invaders had to do was sit back with a tub of popcorn and watch humanity eat itself out of existence leaving the planet clean and ready for the taking.

All over the planet Kids were desperately fighting off their parents, relatives or any adults who had turned on them, tearing off their clothes before chewing, biting , gobbling down their newly converted jello bodies.

But while the invaders wanted to exterminate the human race they didn’t want the young to suffer horrible painful deaths. Instead the DNA conversation also altered pain to pleasurable arousal. For many of the youngsters being eaten caused them to experience sexual pleasure for the first yet unfortunately last time.

The invaders thought this made things ok.

“Are they gone”, Whispered Zak sitting behind Liam as they hid behind a dumpster, “did we shake them?”

“I think so,” Replied Liam looking up and down the currently clear street beyond, “I guess everyone went to the schools or something?”

“What are we going to do Liam, they ate Seth,” Whispered a tearful Will, “They ripped his clothes of and ate his dick!”

The faint sounds of high pitched screams could be heard from somewhere and a slight smell of strawberry Jello filled the boys nostrils.

“Oh god i can smell it, cant you?” Said Liam feeling his teen cock twice in his shorts which didn't go un noticed by Zak.

“You have a boner to?” Asked Zak adjusting his own.

“I have one too,” Blushed Will looking up at his brother.

Liam glances between his little brother crouched legs seeing the little tent twitch alive causing hi own teen cock to surge with blood stiffening against his thigh.

“Fuck, it must be that jello smell or something,” Questioned Liam, “Theres no way i’d get hard at a time like this”

“today is so fucked up,” Said Zak, “We have to get out of here.

“But where?” Whimpered Will.

“Lets just get home, ok,” Suggested Liam to the younger boys, “we can lock the doors, build a barricade or something”

“But what if mom and dad are home, they’ll jump us,” Shrieked Will, “They’ll jump us then eat us just like Seth, they’ll strip me and eat my dick.”

“Stop talking about dicks bro!” Shouted Liam before lowing his volume, “This Jello smell is already making us stupid horny.”

“Your Tree house,” Said Zak, “We could hide in the tree house, its full of snacks and has a tv.”

“And you can only get into it by the rope ladder!” added Will with enthusiasm, “no one could climb that thing!”

Liam looked at the two younger boys. It was not as if he had a better idea. He glanced over to his brother then pulled him in for a brotherly hug, grinding his hard teencock against wills little tent. He ran his hand along his brothers cheek pausing before suddenly stepping back with alarm.

“Erm, thats errr.... a great idea guys,” Said Liam unable to look his brother in the eyes and instead acting serious as he looked towards the highstreet, “Its only a couple of blocks, so stay close”

Will and Zak turned to each other with weird confused expressions before shaking their heads and following Liam.

The trio made their way down the street using parked cars to duck behind. Every now and then the excited yells from adults feasting on the young could be heard from behind closed doors, while the sweet strawberry sent grew stronger and stronger.

"I cant stand it guys," whimpered Zak as they arrived behind a white van, "i'm so hard right now, why is it so hard?”

Liam ignoring Zak put his hand up to stop the younger boys, then put a finger to his lips in a sign to be quiet. The three watched from their vantage point as a mixed race boy of about 10 came running down the street dressed in just his tighty whiteys. The boy stopped at the door to what Liam assumed was his home and took a moment to catch his breathe before entering.

"Daddy don't be angry," The boy pleaded as the door closed behind him, "The people in the shop tried to eat me, wait Daddy, noooo!!!"

Liam, Will and Zak listened as inside the house the sounds of a hungry father tucking into his own son erupted from behind the door.

"Hey" Said Liam clicking his fingers to grab the younger boys attention, "We're gonna make it ok, we just need to get down the end of the this street and climb to our back yard."

Zak and Will nodded while unconsciously adjusting their little tents in their shorts. As Liam moved to stand up, his younger brother couldn't help notice how big the shape of his teen cock was down the left side of his shorts.

"Dude your brother must be huge," Whispered Zak.

"ZAK, shut the fuck up," Replied Will punching his friend on the arm, “he's my brother!"

"Come on keep up" shouted Liam making the two younger boys jump.

There was a sudden screech as a small construction van came careering round the corner skidding to a halt a few meters away. The back of the van swung open to reveal four large builders complete with hard hats, work belts, and dirty vests that stretched over their large beer bellies.

"TASTY!" Shouted one of the workmen pointing at the three boys.

"Shit, RUN!" Shouted Liam grabbing his brother by the shirt.

The boys dashed towards the end of the street and the wire fence. The workmen were hot on pursuit but fortunately slower. Liam reached the fence first and considered wether to try crawling under the fence via a small hole or to climb over the top. It took the teenager just one second to decide the hole wasn't big enough for him to fit through so started to climb. Once at the top Liam reached behind and grabbed his younger brother pulling the skinny boy up and over to the other side. Zak on the other hand had chosen to try to crawl under and dived head first.

"Aww fuk," screamed Zak, "Im stuck!"

Liam and Will grabbed onto Zak’s arms just as the workmen leaped onto Zak’s Legs. The eleven year old kicked and wriggled as the hungry workmen pulled off his loose sneakers and shorts.

"Hold on Zak" Cried Will as his and Liam’s grip started to slip.

The groaning hungry workmen had pulled off the socks and underwear so that Zak was now naked from the waist down. The Workmen gasped briefly as they looked down at the smooth plump butt cheeks rubbing their bellies with glee, then dove in biting Zak’s plump juicy jello buttocks. 

Liam and Will watched as Zak’s expression change from fear to shocking excitement. His little smooth preteen cock that was as hard as a nail twitched dribbling watery cum before being chewed off in the workmens frenzied feast. 

The scent from Zak’s Jello body filled the air with potency and Liam gasped as his teencock felt like it would explode any minute.The workmen pulled the rest of Zak’s strawberry Jello filled body back through the hole in the fence and after ripping off the boys shirt, started to munch on Zaks plump belly. The scene and the smell was making Liam dizzy.

"Noooo ZAK!," Cried Will in tears snapping Liam back to their current situation.

"Come on bro" Shouted Liam pulling Will up and running towards the base of the huge tree. 

The tree house stood a good thirteen metres off the ground and was the only tree in the large old yard. It was your traditional square box up in a big old tree with a rather long rope ladder. 

Reaching the ladder Liam lifted his brother up first before taking a quick glance back at the fence. A crowd of adults had gathered, with some already having climbed up and about to leap in to the yard.

"Shit, quickly Bro," Said Liam still waiting for Will to get high enough for himself to start the climb as hunger crazed men and women started to run across the yard, "Seriously bro, FUCKIN MOVE IT, MOVE!!!"

Will climbed as fast as he could and Liam finally leapt up to climb with him. A man managed to just catch Liam's leg but fell back after a kick in the face sent the man tumbling with Liam's shoe. A woman then grabbed his foot only for the sock to come off.

Mean while Will had arrived at the top and quickly scrambled inside. The Boy ran over to the corner of the treehouse while the sounds of groaning pleading adults and his older brother shouting could be heard below.

"No No, not Liam too," Whimpered Will curling into a ball and rocking in the corner, "They are going to eat me.”

A large hand suddenly appeared grabbing onto the edge of the treehouse entrance, then Liam's face appeared struggling to climb in.

"A lil help would be nice bro!" groaned Liam causing Will to jump to his aid.

Helping his older brother into the treehouse Will noticed that Liam’s shoes, socks and shorts had gone leaving him in his tented boxer shorts and shirt. Hugging his little brother Liam then Pulled up the rope ladder preventing the horde of hungry men and women from climbing up after them.

The two boys sat back and relaxed in the safety of the tree house relieved that they had made it and had not been savagely eaten like poor Seth and Zak.

"I thought they had got you," said Will climbing into his brother laps and hugging him, "and that they would then come and eat me like Seth and Zak"

"No bro," comforted Liam, "I wont let anyone eat you bro, we just need to sit tight here, i’m sure there will be a way out of this."

Liam could still smell the strawberry scent in air and his cock throbbed against his little brother. The two boys sat silently. Liam’s grumbling stomach broke the silence causing them to giggle as they broke their embrace.

"Im hungry too," Said Will making his way over to the secret stash of junk food stocked in the tree house, "I wonder if i can eat myself."

"Ha, dunno bro,' Said Liam looking out of the entrance down at the lurking hungry adults clawing at the thick tree trunk. "I would not recommend it"

"Ouch!" 

Liam turned to see what Will had just done.

"Actually that didn't really hurt," Said Will holding a pen knife at his left arm. "I thought it would, but it kinda tingled."

Liam looked at Wills cut mark and saw that he to was made of Strawberry Jello, just like Seth had been, just as Zak had been. Again Liam's stomach grumbled.

"We need to figure out how to get more food" Said Liam looking towards their house the other end of the yard, "those snacks wont last us long”

A suddenly pain on his arm caused Liam to jump and turn to see his brother had cut his arm.

“What the fuk bro?”

"You arn't Jello," Said Will puzzled, "Why arn’t you made of Jello like me?"

Liam looked at the blood trickling from the cut on his arm, then over to Wills sweet smelling jello wound. His teencock twitched and strained in his loose boxer shorts while his stomach gave out a very loud grumble.

"If you're not made of Jello," questioned Will eyes opening wide, "then that means...."

Liam pounced on Will grabbing at the boys shirt and easily ripping the material free. The two brothers wrestled, kicking, fumbling and accidentally knocking the rope ladder out the tree house entrance. Will soon found his little body overpowered by his more muscular bigger brother. 

Liam looked down at his panting naked brother. His little stiff cocklette standing defiantly from his meagre skinny preteen jello filled body above a plump little jello pouch.

Will looked up in desperation to see his brothers eyes filled with hunger, liking his lips.

"Oh Will, you look so fucking tasty," Said will running his hands down Wills naked chest across the boys flat stomach and gently, delicately touching his brothers little stiff dick, "Don't worry bro, i wont let them eat you, nagh, I want you all to myself"

Will gasped as Liam bent down and bit into his brothers ball sack. The sensation that filled wills jello body sent him into a cascade of tingling bliss that rippled though him making him shudder in Liam's grasp. The feelings repeated as Liam bit again and again into Will, biting off the little sausage cock, chewing into the belly, biting into the delicate neck. 

Liam's teenage cock had slipped out the side of his shorts and was spurting thick streams of cum as he gorged on his younger brothers delicious body. He flipped his groaning brother over and slapped the boys buttocks before hungrily biting into to them, chewing them, munching.

The Adults below had started to climb the rope ladder. As one of them arrived at the top he was disappointed to find just a half naked teenage male laying on his back in the treehouse, belly bulging as he rubbed it while strawberry Jello dribbled down his chin on to his bare chest.

"you could have shared" Said the man.

Liam burped and grinned.


End file.
